


【嘎龙】野渡无人

by wendywongngaman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywongngaman/pseuds/wendywongngaman
Summary: 又名《溽热的雨季里他们做爱》阿云嘎醒过来的时候，郑云龙还在熟睡。他悄悄拉开窗帘，推开吱呀作响的木窗，看到终于放晴的海面上，金橙色的光芒穿过幽暗的云层，逐渐爬上海平面。一轮初升的太阳就这样撞进他的怀里，就好像郑云龙一样。
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙 嘎龙
Kudos: 47





	【嘎龙】野渡无人

**Author's Note:**

> 嘎龙向  
> 22岁青年嘎X19岁高中毕业龙  
> 参考台湾星盒子造型  
> 大量肉文描写，未成年慎入

雨还在不知疲倦地下着，雨声和海浪混在一起，形成规律的和声。  
热带的云压在树顶上，天和地混沌一团。  
郑云龙又出汗了。  
他咬着嘴皮把短袖卷到肩膀上。即使刚洗过澡，裸露在外的皮肤也很快被一层细汗占据。  
空调是不是坏了，他坐在床上，心烦意乱。

飞机落地的时候，郑云龙立刻有些后悔。他推掉了和同学的毕业旅行，一个人来到台湾见这位素未谋面的笔友，这本就有些冒险；最让他懊恼的是花莲的天气，潮湿的、溽热的、甚至有些滚烫的雨在第一时间把他网住。他好像一只愣头愣脑的小虫子，在连天的雨幕里逐渐无力挣脱。  
这天气真讨厌。他咬着唇上的死皮。

阿云嘎在机场等着接他。  
事实上，阿云嘎并没有比郑云龙早来多久，机场的三个小时对比起两年的等待并不算长，甚至还被他咂摸出一种煎熬的甜美。  
他们俩没交换过照片，郑云龙完全是凭借着直觉认出来的。一个高挑瘦削的青年，高耸的眉骨投下一片狭小的阴影，遮住了一点瞳孔的光；鼻梁又直又细，锋利的像一把军刀；线条优美的唇抿在一起，嘴角向下撇着，带着点忧郁。  
郑云龙一出飞机就被雨季兜头困住，发根潮呼呼的，汗顺着鬓角往下巴和脖子流，小虫爬过一般留下蜿蜒的痒。背上也痒，双肩包压着T恤贴在身上。他站在阿云嘎面前，手指捏着大短裤的边，感觉越来越局促。  
直到阿云嘎牵起来他汗湿的手。

浴室的声音终于停了，高挑的青年走了出来，发梢上没擦干的水珠滴到瘦削的胸膛上，顺着腹肌一路滚下去，他下面什么也没穿。  
他真像一把刀啊，郑云龙心里想。  
“你怎么还把衣服穿上了，热不热啊。”蒙古青年对汉语还不是很纯熟，语气里有一点软绵绵的味道，说什么都像是在撒娇。  
阿云嘎坐在床边，抚上郑云龙的脸。他的少年面颊上蒸着层红色，眼睛里有一汪湖水，而睫毛蜻蜓点水一样的颤。

他按住男孩的后颈，强硬的吻上两片薄而软的唇，含着唇瓣轻舔，仔细而温柔。郑云龙的鼻尖被男人的气味充满，沐浴露中一丝咸而野的味道，几乎立刻下身就起了反应。  
郑云龙试探地探出舌尖，立刻被捉住吮吸。两个男性的亲吻变得逐渐粗鲁，他的舌根被吮得发麻，含不住的唾液顺着交缠的唇舌拉出银丝，咂出暧昧的水声；阿云嘎的唇角被尖牙磕出血痕，血腥激发了狼的圈地欲，让他变本加厉的掠夺起郑云龙的空气。  
郑云龙被亲的眼前发花，用力推拒着坚实的胸膛，修长的手指蹭过乳头，带着电流一路烧到阿云嘎早已炙热硬立起的阴茎。

阿云嘎终于饶过两片唇，郑云龙从窒息的体验中回神，大口大口的喘息，眼角飞上潮红。阿云嘎的喉结上下滚动了两下，一把将他按倒，被情欲激得滚烫的目光将他钉死在床上，像是锁定狼王的血食。  
“嘎子……”郑云龙被他看得有些瑟缩，又开始下意识的咬起来下唇。  
阿云嘎的目光更暗了，他掀开被汗沾湿的T恤，一口将左边浅茶色的乳头含进嘴里，用门牙恨恨的碾过。  
“啊！”郑云龙被突如其来的疼痛激得腰身一挺，眼睛里迅速漫上了泪。“疼，嘎子，疼！”  
阿云嘎口中的乳头迅速肿了起来，石子一样硌着他舔吮的舌头，他安慰的用舌尖拨弄了几下，手从身下少年的内裤边滑进去，掌心包住那一包早已硬起来的性器，重重地揉了两下，然后把碍事的布料扯了下来。  
郑云龙眼前炸起白光，脆弱的器官第一次被其他人把玩在手里，刺激得他喘不上来气，只能断断续续的求：“轻……轻一点，唔，嘎子轻一点。”  
阿云嘎用上目线睨他一眼，将硬的发烫的鸡巴拢在手里，不轻不重地撸动，大拇指在龟头上打转，激得清液一股一股地涌。  
“啊……哈，好棒，嘎子唔……”郑云龙被伺候的眯起眼睛，喘着粗气挺着腰往手里送，前液被他磨得蹭了阿云嘎满手，均匀的涂在整个柱身上。他一条长腿曲起来在阿云嘎精瘦的腰间磨蹭，另一条腿往阿云嘎的胯下探，用膝盖挤挤挨挨地蹭着滚烫的肉棒和下面两颗沉甸甸的囊袋。比起被含在嘴里蹂躏的那只，另一边的乳头被忽略了太久，他伸着手在胸口揉着掐着，把一颗浅茶色的果实玩的挺立红熟，细嫩的皮肉被自己玩出斑斑红痕。  
阿云嘎松开口中被玩弄到红肿不堪的乳头，一路沿着脖子舔吻到白嫩耳垂，压着声音，“骚货。”

十九岁的少年被这一句砸的眼泪终于落了下来，被一个男人压在身下淫乱的样子让他感到屈辱，但身体里火辣辣的欲望反而更胜。  
他探着去摸阿云嘎的鸡巴，被沉甸甸的一根烫了一手。  
阿云嘎握着他的手去抚慰自己那根勃起的凶器，郑云龙的手指紧紧地裹住柱身，上下撸动着；握不住的前端操着郑云龙的细嫩的大腿，泌出的前液蹭在腿上，随着动作黏湿地响，把身下人动情的喘息声搅得更加色情。  
薄薄的嘴唇翕张着，探出一点嫩红舌尖，勾的阿云嘎又狠又重的在他的嘴上啃了一口，舌头敲开牙关攻城掠地，颇色情地反复勾过上颚，追着游鱼一样滑腻的舌尖又吸又舔，郑云龙头皮发麻，几乎被这蛮横的热吻亲到呻吟出声。  
阿云嘎将他拉起来按到自己的胯下，紫涨流水的龟头从郑云龙的脸蛋上蹭过去，留下黏糊糊的水痕。眼前的鸡巴狰狞着勃起，饱满深红的前端流着水，柱身上的青紫色的血管彰显着主人毫不掩饰的性欲。鼻腔被男人性器的味道塞满了，刺激的他下面那根东西又硬了几分。  
他不自知的吞了一下口水，舌尖下意识舔过被咬痛的下唇。而这幅景象在阿云嘎眼里更是明目张胆的引诱，他按着郑云龙的后脑，耐着性子哑声哄，“大龙，舔一下嘛。”

郑云龙鬼使神差地捧起这跟粗壮的性器，猫喝水一样探出舌尖，在龟头上舔了一圈，吃到了一嘴咸腥的淫液。他撸动两下，张开嘴努力把阿云嘎的鸡巴含进了嘴里。  
太大了，这个东西。  
郑云龙被性器塞了满嘴，连鼻腔里都是阿云嘎的味道。舌面顶着龟头，舌尖正好在龟头下的沟上细细的舔。阿云嘎被逼出一声粗喘，尾椎一路往上炸开火辣辣的快感。郑云龙湿着眼睛，无师自通的吃着他的鸡巴。他的性器进入了一个滚烫、潮湿，柔软的地方，他肖想已久并被反复品尝过的薄唇，裹着他粗大的阴茎，被撑成了不可以思议的一线烂红。令他满腔柔情的男孩气息紊乱不堪，被他天赋异禀的鸡巴噎的喘不上气，发出嗯嗯的声音，却仍在努力的吞吐，用手口并用地笨拙的取悦嘴里那根怪物。  
郑云龙第一次吸男人的鸡巴，理所应当的口活很烂，满口尖尖的碎牙时不时磕到怒张的柱身上，龟头顶到喉咙时又忍不住干呕。吞不下的口水淋淋漓漓顺着嘴角流到下巴，整个张脸又是汗、又是口水、又是阿云嘎蹭在他脸上的淫液，脏透了湿透了，吃着鸡巴吃成了一个长着漂亮脸蛋的婊子。  
他含的嘴巴麻了，把这跟巨物吐出来的时候发出啵的一声。双手握着前后撸动，把嘴巴凑到根部舔着两颗微凉的囊袋，轮流把他们吸的亮晶晶的。他沿着肉棒一路慢慢啄吻上来，阿云嘎的性器搭在他鼻梁上，流着水的艳红龟头顶在眼窝上那颗小痣的位置，一路在脸上拖出色情的水痕。  
郑云龙再次吻到龟头，几乎是有些虔诚的捧着一根男人的性器，将它含进嘴里，漂亮的眼睛往阿云嘎脸上一瞟，同时含着嘴里的东西猛的一吸。  
爆炸的快感窜上头顶，瞬间烧光了他仅存的理智。阿云嘎不得不承认，他是如此的贪婪这个人的一切，想要不择手段地占有他、标记他、将他豢养再将他吞吃入腹。等到他反应过来的时候，已经忍不住扣着后脑顶腰抽插了起来，龟头擦过上颚带来战栗的快感，郑云龙被他插得呜咽出声，泪水一串串往下落，发出呜呜的乞求，耳朵、脖子乃至身体都泛上滚烫的潮红，却反而激发了他压抑许久的侵略欲。

浓腥的精液终于射在郑云龙的嘴里，大部分直接呛进了喉管里，舌头上的那些又苦又咸。郑云龙被鸡巴噎的直哭，阿云嘎终于半软的性器抽出来，却还掐着他的下巴，压着声音哄着：“咽下去嘛，大龙~”  
郑云龙红着眼睛摇头，大眼睛里盛满了潋滟的泪光。阿云嘎当然知道郑云龙不会喜欢精液的味道，他从郑云龙寄来的一封封信里知道他的猫儿不喜欢一切腥的呛的味道奇怪的食物，更何况一个男人的精液压根算不上什么食物。  
——但他就是压抑不住这种诡异的感情，他就是想看这么漂亮的、阳光一样的少年在他的控制下流泪。他爱他爱得要发疯，爱得惴惴不安患得患失，好像只有让郑云龙为他破碎才能偷来一点安心。  
郑云龙艰难的咽下去了，甚至可以说是乖巧的，他的脸颊潮红，两道长眉拧着，努力压抑着干呕的冲动——可他毕竟还是演下去了。阿云嘎的理智突然回笼，他扑上去反复亲吻着味道咸腥的嘴唇，用一个个吻洗刷掉口腔中自己野蛮的味道。

释放过了的阿云嘎恢复了如常的耐心，他一遍遍的抚摸着郑云龙汗湿的背脊，揉捏两团肉感而弹性的臀肉，润滑液挤了满手，在紧缩的肉花上打转按揉。郑云龙紧张的发抖，直往阿云嘎怀里钻，阿云嘎紧紧地搂着他，用嘴唇在他锁骨上吮出一个又一个印记，辗转地亲吻两颗殷红肿胀的乳头。等到下面的肉花放松一些，能吃进两根手指后，他牵过郑云龙抓着床单的手，把修长的指节含在嘴里，仔仔细细缠缠绵绵地一根一根吮过去，然后引着他往自己的穴口探去。  
“来大龙，自己摸一摸。”阿云嘎不由分说地牵着郑云龙的手，把那根纤长的中指按进软烂淫靡的肉穴里。狼王眯着眼睛，带着他的猎物开垦自己的身体，三根手指在高热的肠穴里打圈研磨，路过那微硬的一块凸起时坏心眼的网下一按。  
“啊！”郑云龙腰身一跳，在床上扭得像条被捞出水池的活鱼，大口大口剧烈的喘息。阿云嘎不给他喘气的机会，反复带着那根修长的手指在这处玩弄碾磨。  
“嘎子……啊哈……不要了，啊……求求你，别、别……”郑云龙眼泪淌了一脸，口齿不清地哭求，两条腿反射性的想夹紧，却被阿云嘎压住膝窝，整个儿按到了胸口，露出浑圆的腿根和鲜红软烂的后穴。郑云龙硬了许久的阴茎被这个姿势压到了肚皮上，随着他的挣扎不停地蹭着自己的皮肉。  
温情的扩张变成了一场指奸，电流一般的快感鞭笞着郑云龙，像飞快生长的藤蔓，把他牢牢的困住，后穴带来的陌生快感像藤蔓上的刺，把他牢牢地钉在阿云嘎的身体和床之间。高热的肠道得了趣，绞着手指一口一口的吮。不知什么时候阿云嘎已经把两根手指抽了出来，目光幽暗地盯着汁水横流的后穴，看郑云龙一边用手插着自己，一边又甜又哑的喘。

“嗯啊……嘎子、嘎子，想要……啊哈……”郑云龙意乱情迷的叫着爱人的名字，后穴已经被玩的饥渴难耐，酥麻而空虚。欲望在他的脑子里叫嚣，把他的意识搅得一塌糊涂，直觉渴望着被更大更粗的东西填满和贯穿。勃起的性器铃口微张，把肚皮上蹭的一片淫荡水光。  
还不够，还不够。他伸手下去想要握住那根硬的发疼的东西，却被阿云嘎一把抓住了手腕。“嘎子、求你了嘎子……呜呜……”他委屈的快要哭出来，扭着腰在床上挣扎，努力伸腿想去蹭阿云嘎那根他肖想已久的巨物，细白的皮肉上沁满了汗，活色生香的，又骚又浪。  
“求我什么？”阿云嘎俯下身，叼着郑云龙的耳垂，“说呀大龙，想要什么，嗯？”湿热的气息吹进郑云龙的耳朵里，让脖子和耳朵本就十分敏感的他一阵麻痒，危险的压迫感让他偏着头想躲，却又沉溺在男人勃发的性欲气息里。  
阿云嘎见他呜呜咽咽不说话，狠心把他插在穴里的手也抽了出来，两只手一起扣在头顶，“嗯？求我干什么？”  
快感骤然被夺走，空虚猛地吞噬了郑云龙最后的意志，只好嗫嚅着说“求你……呜、操我……”  
阿云嘎放开他的双手，握着早已硬的流水的阴茎抵在泥泞一片的臀缝，“用什么操你啊，大龙？”  
郑云龙的脖子烧透了，摇着屁股在阿云嘎的性器上磨蹭，咬着下唇不说话。阿云嘎眼神更深，硕大的龟头在穴口和会阴出反复戳弄，就是不插进去。郑云龙整个人被空虚啮咬着，急的掉泪，被吸肿的嘴巴微微张着，刘海粘在脸上，这幅样子狼狈得很、也欠操的很。  
“大龙不会，我教给你呀~”阿云嘎牵着郑云龙的手扒开熟红的穴口，语气几乎可以称得上温柔，说出的话却下流的可怕，“你就说，要老公的大鸡巴操我，好不好呀？”  
阿云嘎轻轻挺腰，紫涨的肉棒破开穴肉进去半个龟头，又立刻退出来，刚吃到点甜头又被夺走的郑云龙彻底崩溃了，“呜……嘎子……要老公……要老公的大鸡巴…操我……呜啊啊啊！”  
一句话还没彻底讲完，还没有使用过的小穴就被粗长的性器彻底贯穿，烫的郑云龙一个哆嗦，伞状的硕大龟头紧紧地蹭着敏感点碾过去，郑云龙眼前白光炸开，耳朵嗡嗡的响，腰反着挺起来一个桥一样的弧度，竟是被这一下直接操射了。  
“呜呜呜不要了嘎子不要了！”郑云龙胸前挂着自己射出来的白浊，还有些精液直接射到了阿云嘎的脸上。高潮的身体猛地绷直，穴里也绞得死紧，硬生生把阿云嘎榨出一头的汗。刚射过的身体敏感的要命，光是肠道里那根鸡巴滚烫的温度就让他抖个不停，胡乱推着阿云嘎的胸膛求饶。  
而阿云嘎被他这么一吸一夹，硬了太久的肉棒好像被无数张小嘴吮吸，紧致温暖的肠壁裹住龟头，随着郑云龙的哭喘不断地榨着精——更何况他还有半截还没完全插进去呢。  
他掐着郑云龙的胯，猛地一挺腰，直接肏到了底。

射精的快感冲淡了被巨物贯穿的折磨，痛觉迅速转化为快感向天灵盖狂奔，郑云龙觉得这一下把自己的魂都肏出去了，他在灭顶的快感里叫都叫不出声，被操傻了一样张着嘴几乎翻起了白眼。  
阿云嘎没有给他适应的时间，大开大合的在穴里肏干起来。他忍了太久了，穴里的软肉高热而柔韧，一层一层紧裹着他的鸡巴，馋嘟嘟的吸个不停。他压着郑云龙的腿，每次都退到头部又狠狠的尽根埋入，蛮横地占有着这个让他爱惨了的少年。  
郑云龙第一次做爱就在不应期里挨操，痛和爽混在一起灼烧着他的每一根神经，他的后穴里含着一根属于别的男人的粗壮性器，烙铁一样插的他又抖又哭。他像受刑一样被按在床上操，过于汹涌的快感几乎可以称得上折磨，把他的灵魂狠狠地撞碎在情欲里。

“啊、啊……呜……太大了嘎子……求你了，真的……真的不行了……呜啊……嘎子我要被你操死了……不要了……我怕……”

阿云嘎放下他的腿去抱他，伸出舌头去舔他脸上的泪，下身依然干的又凶又急。他颇有种族优势的一根好鸡巴，甚至不需要什么技巧，每次捅进去都会狠狠地碾过前列腺，逼得郑云龙一声声的哀叫。他的两条腿无力的大开着，后穴在阴茎的抽插下不断地泌出黏滑的淫液，混着润滑剂被鸡巴带出来，在穴口被打成白沫。穴口肿的外翻，肉嘟嘟的腿根上沾着淫水，被囊袋拍击的一片使用过度的艳红。  
在这样强烈的快感下，郑云龙没有被抚慰过的阴茎竟然直接被操硬了。性欲回潮，让他食髓知味地在扭着腰追着阿云嘎的鸡巴挨肏，每当那根硬的吓人的肉棒捅进来的时候，他就缩紧肉穴把敏感点往龟头上撞。  
“嗯啊~好舒服，啊……嘎子操我……唔啊，你好大……”  
他已经被操熟了，操开了，后穴里含着鸡巴一声比一声叫的浪，他高高翘起来的性器在阿云嘎的腹肌上蹭，蹭的一片淋漓水光。又直又长的小腿缠在阿云嘎的腰上，随着他的动作一下一下敲着阿云嘎的背。他的手胡乱抚摸着阿云嘎健壮的背肌，被操的狠了就猫一样挠着肩膀，不断地煽风点火。  
阿云嘎被他勾得低下头，牙齿叼着郑云龙喉结上那块细白的皮肉吮咬碾磨，把郑云龙的呻吟逼得断断续续，却又在类似窒息的快感中绞紧了后穴，差点把阿云嘎榨的射出来。  
“……唔！我的大龙真欠操啊，是不是想被老公干死啊？”

阿云嘎猛地把性器抽出来，将郑云龙拖到床边，摆成一个趴跪的姿势；他赤着脚站在地板上，握住阴茎在被操的外翻的穴口上蹭了蹭，又一次肏了进去。  
这次他坏心地用龟头找着那块肿起来的腺体，恶劣的在上面研磨顶弄；他俯下身一只手按着郑云龙的脖子，一只手绕到前面去握住阴茎缓慢地撸动。带着薄茧的大拇指在铃口上打着圈，折磨着淌水的精孔。  
郑云龙缩紧了身体，前后夹击的快感让他的神经冒出电花，快感过载了，所有的感官都向下体流去，把那份感受放大了千万倍。他仿佛听到自己的抽泣和呻吟，求饶的话从嘴里胡乱滚出来，好嘎子好哥哥好老公翻来覆去的叫。  
“啊哈……老公不要，要被操坏了……呜呜好哥哥求你了，要老公操到里面来……”  
郑云龙感觉自己像是被头狼按着交配的母狼，以一个屈辱的姿势雌伏在阿云嘎的身下，被肆意的玩弄蹂躏，被完全的掌控。他理应感到屈辱的，但他竟然在这份屈辱里欲罢不能的沉沦。浑身被火辣辣的快感碾过，后穴深处又麻又痒，渴望被阿云嘎那根大到吓人的鸡巴狠狠的捅到底，操出水来。

阿云嘎再也忍不住了，暴风骤雨般凶狠地抽插。高热的肉穴融化了一样，给他一片最湿烂最淫靡的温柔乡。他啃着郑云龙伶仃的肩胛，在上面打下艳红的标记，肆意占有着爱人的身体。终于郑云龙哀鸣一声，射在了他的手里，他被高潮的肠穴榨到眼前发白，深深凿了几下后拔出来，射在了郑云龙早已淫乱不堪的臀缝里。

在热带潮湿的大雨里，阿云嘎如愿以偿的占有了他心爱的男孩。海浪和雨的和声让海边长大的少年感受到了一丝安全感，而风吹过树的声音仿佛熟悉的万顷草原。两个异乡人在高潮的余韵里紧紧地拥抱，错把他乡当故乡。

阿云嘎醒过来的时候，郑云龙还在熟睡。他悄悄拉开窗帘，推开吱呀作响的木窗，看到终于放晴的海面上，金橙色的光芒穿过幽暗的云层，逐渐爬上海平面。  
一轮初升的太阳就这样撞进他的怀里，就好像郑云龙一样。


End file.
